Amor, dulce y oscuro
by Shanna Mills
Summary: Morticia y Gómez, el día a día de una pareja enamorada de el otro, de su perfecta familia... Pero hubo un tiempo en el que fue casi imposible que acabaran juntos. ¿Quereis saber como lo consiguieron? /mal resumen, pero buen fic/


**Este fic es una cosilla que se me ocurrio escribir cuando echaron La Familia Addams 3 en disney chanel la semana pasada... Esa peli es malisima. Morticia Addams solo hay 2: Carolyn Jones, de la serie de los 60's y Anjelica Huston, de las dos primeras peliculas. Los personajes estan basados en los de la serie, pero su aspecto es el de las peliculas. Me explico: una escena puede estar ambientada en un capitulo de la serie, pero Morticia seria descrita como Anjelica. Se entiende? Espero que si.**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más. **

**Espero que os guste. **

**Reviews y comentarios son bienvenidos**

* * *

><p><strong>1.- Entierro. Un final y un principio.<strong>

Todos contemplaban el féretro en respetuoso silencio mientras el sacerdote pronunciaba la homilía en honor del difunto. _Era un joven fuerte. Un hombre digno, Un Addams de pies a cabeza... _Recitaba, alzando la voz por encima de los cuchicheos y murmullos de los allí reunidos, que habían empezado a contarse batallitas y recuerdos sobre el fallecido. Algunos soltaban sollozos por la pérdida, pero nadie se fijaba en un joven alto y atlético que fumaba un puro Habano junto la tumba abierta con una escueta sonrisa curvando sus labios y alzando su fino bigote. ¿Quién de ellos podría saber que él no estaba recordando ninguna batallita ni ninguna de las divertidas correrías que hicieron famoso al primo Baltasar, si no que más bien recordaba como él mismo le daba muerte? Su propio primo de sangre, claro que la mitad de los allí reunidos eran primos entre sí o tenían un lazo de sangre de algún que otro tipo. Él, Gomez Addams, había sido el más allegado al muerto. Tanto, que había sido el único del que jamás se sospecharía y precisamente era por eso que se reía internamente. Nunca sabrían que había sido él. Nunca le pillarían.

Gómez dio una última calada al puto y lo dejó caer al suelo para apagarlo pisándolo con sus zapatos italianos. Estaba por marchar en busca de su madre para hacer el papel de anfitrión tal y como era su deber desde hacía algunos años, ya que su hermano mayor se había marchado años antes sin dejar rastro, cuando notó un escalofrío bajarle por la espalda, pero no como los de siempre. Este era diferente, casi como si su instinto le estuviera avisando de que algo iba a pasar.

Como siempre, su instinto acertó.

La mujer que acababa de penetrar en el cementerio escoltada a ambos lados por otras dos mujeres era simplemente la criatura más sublime y hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto jamás, y eso que había visto a multitud de bellezas en sus cortos 25 años de vida. Pero esta mujer era perfecta. Largo cabello negro como el corazón de un demonio, piel tan pálida que parecía robarle la luz a la Luna llena y un esbelto cuerpo ceñido por un vestido negro de luto que moldeaba a la perfección su silueta. Si ya de lejos le parecía hermosa, ver su rostro de cerca le cortó la respiración. Literalmente. Tenía el rostro alargado, bellamente equilibrado y enmarcado por dos cortinas de cabello oscuro, que realzaban su hermosa palidez. Sus ojos eran dos oscuros pozos brillantes de inteligencia e ingenio, y sus labios eran carnosos y de un intenso rojo sangre a juego con sus perfectas, largas y cuidadas uñas.

Ella pasó de largo junto a él, tan solo rozándo su hombro y dedicándole una media sonrisa al mirarle durante un segundo que vastó para subyugarle por completo. Gómez siempre había sabido que era un hombre sin alma y tenía razón, por que acababa de ver a la mujer a la que siempre le había pertenecido y a la que pertenecería por siempre. Ella ya no estaba a su lado, pero su perfume, un aroma a rosas muertas, aún lo envolvía y hacía arder su sangre castellana. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre, pero, por todos los antepasados que descansaban en ese cementerio juraba que esa mujer iba a ser su esposa.

* * *

><p>Las mujeres que acababan de llegar a la Mansión addams eran unas primas de la familia, como todos los allí reunidos. Hester Frump iba acompañada de sus dos hijas, Ofelia era la mayor y Mortícia era la pequeña. Eran gemelas, pero eran completamente opuestas la una de la otra. Donde Ofelia era todo dulzura hasta el punto de llegar a ser empalagosa, Morticia era elegante frialdad. Ofelia llevaba un vestido cortado un poco por debajo de la rodilla, totalmente blanco y con margaritas cosidas bordadas en él. Su piel era pálida, si, pero levemente bronceada dada su afición a la jardinería. Sus cabellos rubios los llevaba siempre recogidos en cientos de trenzas entrelazadas con más margaritas, algunas de las cuales las cultivaba directamente en su cabeza y casi todas habían echado raices profundas en su loca cabecita convirtiéndose en parte de ella y de su... chispeante personalidad, por definirlo de alguna forma.<p>

Ofelia era experta en artes marciales, y le encantaba tocar el violín, bueno, más bien cortarlo por la mitad utilizando el arco a modo de serrucho, pero sobre todo adoraba sus plantas y jugar con el agua. Tenía un caracter muy dulce. A los ojos de su hermana Mortícia ella era un ángel, cosa muy cierta pues parecía irradiar luz al vestir siempre de blanco.

Mortícia, por su parte, era totalmente opuesta a su hermana gemela. Su ropa era siempre completamente negra pues para ella era el color más alegre de todos y jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza vestir de otro color. Tenía una larga cabellera negra que le llegaba onduladamente hasta su estrecha cintura. Su piel era pálida como la luna. Ella usaba un ligero maquillaje gris en sus ojos para resaltarlos, así como un pintalabios carmesí. Juntos le conferían a su ya debastadora belleza el toque perfecto que convertía a los hombres y a algunas mujeres en sus esclavos si así ella lo quería.

Su personalidad era tan oscura como la noche. Disfrutaba alimentando a su hiedra estranguladora africana, llamada Cleopatra, y jugando con Gatito, un león adulto que la acompañaba desde que era niña. Amaba bailar, cantar y tocar el piano y el violín, solo que ella era experta en ello sin destruirlo en el proceso.

.

Hester Frump estaba orgullosa de sus hijas, ambas eran bellas y con talento, pero ya tenían 20 años y era hora de casarlas. Había llevado a las niñas al funeral del primo Baltasar con la firme intención de buscarles marido a ambas, pues todo el clan estaba reunido y todo el mundo sabía que un funeral era el lugar y momento perfecto para encontrar marido. Ella sabía perfectamente el efecto que causaba Morticia en aquellos que la veían por primera vez, pero sabía también que debía casar primero a Ofelia por ser la hija mayor. Por eso Hester, nada más entrar al cementerio, había activado su radar para elegirle el esposo perfecto a su hija mayor y, con suerte, también a la pequeña.

La vieja Frump ya empezaba a clasificar a todos los hombres solteros como si fuesen ganado en una feria, decidiéndo y descartando entre ellos hasta quedarse con el mejor macho para que se casara con su hija mayor y le dieran nietos pronto... así como una cuantiosa fortuna en el contrato matrimonial. Ambas familias saldrían ganando. Ellos conseguirían a su hermosa Ofelia y ella calmaría el dolor de la pérdida de una hija con el dinero y las tierras que el novio pondría a su nombre. La madre de las gemelas ignoraba que su hija menor ya había elegido a su pretendiente. Exáctamente el mismo que ella había elegido para Ofelia. El muchacho Addams era el heredero de la fortuna familiar... ¿no? y aún era soltero... Bueno, no por mucho tiempo...

.

"¡Han acudido todos! No falta nadie... pero ¿Habeis visto a las niñas de Hester Frump? ¡Como han crecido!" decía la vieja Geeth Addams, una matrona de los Addams. "¿Esa es la joven Morticia?" preguntaba un joven rodeado de mujeres que hablaban desde detrás de abanicos y copas humeantes.

Ella fingía no oir a nadie. Nunca le importó lo que dijeran de ella, pero desde hacía algún tiempo no oía otra cosa que no fueran los inminentes planes de su madre para casarla a ella y a su hermana con el pretendiente más adinerado que pujase por ellas. Morticia sabía que su madre era avariciosa y astuta, y no dudaba de que su futuro esposo sería enormemente rico pero, ¿sería amable? ¿sería joven y apuesto? ¿la amaría? No podía evitar hacerse esas preguntas pues ella no deseaba ser el premio de alguna subasta por su mano o una parte de una transacción comercial. Le causaba pavor, y no en el buen sentido, que su matrimonio fuera una farsa igual que lo fue el de sus padres. Ella deseaba casarse con un hombre que la amase por como era, no por su cuerpo o su belleza, o peor, por todo el dinero que se había gastado comprándola. Ella quería que su Romeo, su perfecto caballero de oxidada armadura, fuera a buscarla montado sobre un corcel negro como la noche y la llevase lejos a algún lugar tétrico y, con suerte, abandonado de la mano de Dios donde serían felices por el resto de sus vidas... que serían 3 días en total, si uno se ceñía al famoso drama del maestro Shakespeare, tras los cuales ambos morirían juntos.

Mortícia estaba perdida en su ensoñación al entrar al cementerio, sus ojos apenas registraban lo que había inmediatamente delante de ella para evitar que se tropezase con nada ni con nadie, pero justamente cuando conjuraba la imagen de su perfecto Romeo en su mente, sus ojos se posaron sobre un apuesto joven vestido con un elegante traje negro a rayas blancas que la miraba fijamente. Se le dilataron las pupilas de placer al verle bien, pues su mente no la engañaba. Él era su Romeo, tal y como ella lo había imaginado, bigote incluido. Bajó los ojos, perdiéndose la mirada de admiración que él le dedicó, para que nadie viera el deseo brillar en ellos y también para calmar su corazón. ¿Quién era ese apuesto caballero? ¿Se habría fijado en ella?... ¡¿Estaba loca?! ¿Seguro que un hombre tan apuesto ya debía estar casado con una mujer igual de bella, "Y afortunada" se djo con desacostumbrada amargura. Fue por eso que al pasar por su lado le regaló una única mirada de reojo en la que le gritaba su amor instantáneo pero imposible...

¿o no?


End file.
